


Tyde week 2020

by Rat_child_com



Category: South Park
Genre: First Kisses, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, also stan is ripped, and butters too, but its only the first one i think, but mainly this focuses around stenny and tyde, but not writing it out, cuz i said so, i brought the word count up by 2000 words, i'll stop tagging for now, it will only mention them going off to fuck, its also halloween, its beek btw, maybe another time, play, they are aged up to seniors
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:20:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25125325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rat_child_com/pseuds/Rat_child_com
Summary: This book is for the new Tyde week 2020, no smut or anything,
Relationships: Kyle Broflovski/Craig Tucker, Leopold "Butters" Stotch/Tweek Tweak, Stan Marsh/Kenny McCormick, Token Black/Clyde Donovan
Kudos: 6





	1. Day 1: prom/comfort

**Author's Note:**

> So! this is my first work on AO3, but not my first work in the South Park fandom. anyway, i will really only write for these seven days. basic notes of this chapter:  
> i will be making it have light angst, but nothing that much  
> Clyde will be wearing a dress, cuz i think it would be cute  
> i will be writing a bit of the other ships in here  
> ignore the fact that its not in caps  
> here we go!

The gym is packed with teenagers. dancing, chatting, making out against the wall, voting. these are all events the teens are doing. the voting part is a big deal you see. its senior prom, meaning there will be a crowning for the new queen and king. lets go and see what is happening there.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

the first couple we will get a quick glance at is beek. they are sitting next to each other in the back of the gym, where its cooler and less crowded. the taller blonde turns to the smaller one. "you wanna go dance on the floor for a bit?" the coffee addict shrugged in response. "i-i guess." they grabbed each others hands and made their way through the sweaty bodies to the dance floor. 

the two blondes are slow dancing on the floor as they kiss. the kiss at first is soft and passionate. that is until a few minutes later Butters has Tweek pinned to the wall under him. the twitchy one drags the taller one out of the room and they won't be back for a while.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

the next ship we will go to look at is cryle, but its not them yet. craig is currently walking into the room with his best friend, clyde donovan. "you will be fine dude." the black haired male stated in his usual monotone voice. "i know i know, but what if he doesn't like it? have you thought about that? what if token says the dress is too plain for his liking?" the lighter haired male tears up a but hugs craig. "this is token we are talking about, he loves you no matter what you wear or how you act, just go after him." tucker breaks away from him to go over to his ginger haired boyfriend.

kyle is over by the punch talking to his super best friend and his boyfriend. "i mean come on, kenny is way better then wendy." the ginger crossed his arms. "you have a point there." stan took a long sip from his cup of punch. craig sneaks up behind the 5 foot male and hugs him from behind. "hi baby." he kisses the other males cheek. the blonde looks over at stan as cryle vibes by the table.

=============================================================

stenny makes their way to the dance floor, holding hands. the light blue looks into the light purple orbs. they wrap their limbs around each other and slow dance with each other. "who do you think will win prom queen and king?" the noirette questions as he looks away. "hm, you and wendy, token and nicole, clyde and bebe, kyle and heidi." the blonde hums. 

"but all the guys there are dating someone else." they spin. "that is true yes, but it can be anyone for queen and king. never has there been a same-sex pair for queen and king. its only been girl-boy for years." kenny hugs stan by his waist. "we prolly won't win." he hugs back and just moves side to side. "i guess time will tell." the duo stays like that for the remainder of the night until the crowning part.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

token is sitting on the bleachers as he waits for his date to arrive. after a few minutes of waiting, he sighs and just goes on his phone. the bleachers move as someone sits next to him. "hi teddy bear." a deep but light voice calls out. the dark male looks over to see his lover in a dress. "that dress looks cute on you." the dress is red with a blue ribbon around the waist area. 

the brown haired male giggles. "thanks, i got it just for tonight and just for you dear." the couple looks out into the crowd. "can you believe it already? its senior year, the last year of hell. the year we all see each other before going off for our future. i heard stenny and cryle are getting a house together." clyde begins to ramble. 

"look at me bubbie." the smaller one looks at the other. "yes it is the last year of school, but knowing us, we all will stay in contact. i mean look at stan and kyle, those two are super best friends and to throw away a friendship like that is just a shitty move. but we all will keep in contact. groupchats can be created, talking in real life, meeting up, there are so many ways to keep in touch with the others. and they will have each other just in case something happens and it causes us friends to split up. but just know you have me. i will be here for you every hour of the day. if you are sad and need to cry, my shoulder is here for you to lay and cry on, if you are pissed off, i can help you." token goes on and on till its voting time.

=============================================================================================

its now time for the students to vote. they all pulled out their phones and went to the app that they were told to download to vote. there were small discussions about who they should vote for. each teen is nervous, all for the same reason. they all wanna be prom queen/king. once they all voted, they closed their phones and went back to talking or dancing. 

====================================================================================================

after a bit, the voting has been counted and the students stood around the small stage. a teacher stood there, envelope in one hand and microphone in the other hand. "alright students! its the moment you have all been waiting for! the winners of prom queen and king! would last years winners please come onto the stage?" the voice spoke through the speakers. wendy and stan made their way onto the stage. while making his way onto the wooden structure, he shot kenny the look for death. stan and wendy broke up a few weeks after prom last year, they couldn't handle it anymore. plus, they liked someone else too. so they broke it off and haven't gotten back together. but the whole school knows of their history. but anyway, they stood next to the teacher. 

the teacher spoke once again. "these were last years winners, and now its time to announce this years winners!" they open the envelope and gasp in shock. "well this is certainly an at first, we have a gay couple as the winners." this caused stenny, cryle, beek, tyde and a few other couples that are gay to gasp. "and now, the moment you all have been waiting for! the winners of South Parks senior prom is...................clyde donovan and token black!" 

the crowd broke into an eruption of clapping and screaming while the two said males stood there in shock. they then looked over at each other. "we.....won?" the shorter of the two asked as they made their way to the stage. "as it seems." the other said in a chill voice. "hopefully this isn't like Carrie, where one of us gets covered in pig blood." they leave the stage, which only leaves tyde and the teacher. "lets have an round of applause for the winners!" 

the two previous winners put the crowns and sashes on the new winners head. "no, this isn't like Carrie at all. they all voted for you two." stan assured the two. 

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

the night ends with all of them hanging out at tokens house. a small after party for tyde being the winners

it was an amazing night

end.


	2. Day 2: royalty/halloween

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> its Halloween in South Park. the school is busy preparing for the play that they hold every year. this years theme is royalty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know this is late, i was busy working on the drawings for tyde week and they took forever to draw (they took a few hours a day). i might do a book for creek week too since that is currently going on. anywho, i will go write the story now!

Halloween, the time for candy and scares. its a pretty big deal in South Park. the dads of South Park start their witch gatherings, the decorations are being hung up, children running through the store looking for costumes, the candy on sale and being sold out. most importantly, the students in the high school were preparing for the play.

**date: five days before halloween**

the students were all packed in the gym when the lead teacher came out onto the floor. "it is that time of year students! halloween is approaching, meaning that the annual play will be soon! and today we will be releasing the cast and theme!" the kids all look at each other. 

"if kinny is the main role, i will die of laughter!" cartman exclaimed out loud only to get hit in the back of the head. "OW what was that for KAHL?" the ginger glared at him. "thats for insulting stans boyfriend." he snorts. "as if your boyfriend is much better." as if he was summoned, craig chimes in and flips off the fat one. "shut up, you are jealous no one wants to be with you."

stan, who was behind them snorts. "facts right there, he hasn't had a girlfriend since he and Heidi broke up in 4th grade." token, being the mom friend he is, breaks them up. "alright alright thats enough. cartman, stop antagonizing them. stan, kyle and craig, stop reacting to him." the one male who wears an orange parka chimes into the convo now. "at least if i get the main role, i won't be the one Oompa Loompa no one likes." 

this causes the people around him to wheeze around him. "now thats just mean! i'm telling my mom on you." the brown haired male storms out of the room. the teacher clears their throat to catch the attention of the group. "anyway, now its time for the moment everyone has been waiting for, the theme!" there were oos and ahs. 

the adult looks at the paper. "the theme is royalty! the plot of how the play will go is: there are four kingdoms, two with princes and two with princesses. the two princes are going to marry the two princesses, but there is a plot twist i'm not revealing (my cat is looking at me as i type) yet. there is a small issue with the princes although. you all will have to wait until we preform it for all of you! and now time for the roles. for the first prince, we have Token Black, so that kingdom will be called the Black kingdom," 

cartman snorts. "ANBAHAHSBHAHAHAHBHAHBHAHAB!" the fatass is now sitting on the floor off to the side but people still glare at him. token just rolls his eyes because he figured this kind of thing would happen if he got a role. "apart of eric being racist, the second prince is Clyde Donovan, so that kingdom will be the Donovan kingdom." 

the brown haired males eyes widen. "OH MY GOD YES!" his boyfriend giggles at his reaction. the teacher continues on with the list of whose doing what. the princesses are bebe and nicole. most of them got the roles they are when they played Stick of Truth when they were younger, only though there were some changes to it. for example, the knights are stan and kenny, the barbarian is tweek, craig is the thief, kyle is the wizard, jimmy is the bard, Butters is the paladin, and cartman is part of the normal townsfolk.

"HEY WHY DON'T I GET THE WIZARD?" the heterochromic male demands. "because eric, we want different people to be in the roles, and besides, we have hear what you were like when you were the wizard." kyle does a quiet evil laugh. why? because he was the one who told them about how he was. but then why are tweek, craig and stan the same?" he crossed his arms. they sigh and go back to talking. after a bit of time, they all leave the gym and go to lunch.

**time: lunch**

the two gangs sit together at the table. they all decided to put their differences aside and bonded together. that and they both had people dating each other even though they were in different gangs. for example, craig and kyle. both from different gangs but they are dating. butters and tweek. although butters goes back and forth between with he who he hangs out with, he mainly sticks with stans group. 

"eeee I'M SO HAPPY I CAN'T EVEN-" "you do realize that in the play you might have to marry bebe right?" craig tilts his soda towards him a bit. "yeah yeah i know, but they said there was going to be a plot twist! so maybe me and my teddy bear will end up together!" the shorter one then clings to tokens arm. "maybe, you never know." he shrugs. "at least i can wear my costume i have. and i will be with the wizard so hehe."

kenny wraps his arm around stans waist. "we are both knights, meaning i could possibly see stans abs through the side of his shirt." the black hair blushes. "come on, i'm not that ripped." clyde stares at him. "you and butters here have fucking eight packs. don't tell me you aren't ripped." "i heard my name?" the blonde looks over. "oh sorry, we were just talking about how stan and you are ripped. i gotta say, you both got the asses, height and abs. i would totally hit on the both of you if you weren't- OW TOKEN WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" donovan holds the back of his head where the mom friend hit. 

"you are embarrassing the two of them." both stan and butters are blushing. tweek hugs the taller one. "i-its -ngh- okay sugar." the two go back to talking. "okay and? at least i'm not talking about our dicks sizes-" "no tacos for dinner if you don't shush." token simply stated, and clyde shut his mouth. "how the fuck do you get that to work?" the only jew asked. the mom friend shrugs.

the rest of the lunch period consists of small talk with the group. and now its time to go see the girls. 

the group of girls were sitting at their usual table but they were fangirling. "AAAAAAAAAH i hope that it isn't the two princes run off together. i would get to marry token!" nicole gushed. "and i'm stuck with the short crybaby." bebe rolled her eyes. "aww come on be, he isn't that bad." the long haired female stated. "sure sure." for them, they pretty much fangirled the whole period.

over the past few days, the play practice has been held after school. they only have four days, but that is enough for them. 

the director sits down in the chairs. "from the top!" the cast members get into position and start the play from the top.

**time skip to friday** 

all the students are now in the auditorium, waiting for the play. (i forgot to mention this but they are behind the stage) "i bet they are all going to do amazing!" wen cheered. "you only want to see stan don't ya?" she blushes and nods. "you do know he is with kenny, but a lot of people do wanna see his abs.' "true." bebe giggles. "what did you do?" she snorts. "i got kenny to have a moment where he pulls up stans shirt-" "huirtij0iohthiodfiojrtiojerhuoethiuor bebe-" "i know i know, he will get embarrassed but it will be worth it." they talk quietly about small things.

**NOTE: i will be writing a lot for this part**

the curtain opens to reveal a beautiful castle set with a round table. around the table were the parents of the princes and princesses. they sit there discussing the plans. "so my son will marry your daughter?" the king of the Black kingdom asked the Daniels king and queen. "mhm." the stevens family and the donovan family nodded to, because they got asked the same question but with their kids instead.

the scene then switches to a dinner with the families. the Blacks and Daniels family were having dinner together and the Stevens and Donovan family were. first, lets go check out the first two families. 

the room is huge. there are chairs surrounding the long table. the king clears his throat. "token dear, this is nicole, from the daniels kingdom. we have arranged a marriage for the two of you." the prince chokes on air and almost spits his drink out, meanwhile the princess is sitting there smiling. "h-hold on-" he fixes himself. "hm?" the prince sighs. "it's nothing, now if you excuse me." he gets up and leaves the table.

meanwhile over at the other kingdom:

the two families are eating in sitting at the table, eating in silence. clyde looks over at his parents. "why are they here exactly?" "ah yes hun, you will marry her when you are 18." (in the play they are all 16 but in the story over all they are 17-18). the brown haired male looks over at the princess, who just so happens to be his ex. his eyes fill with sadness as he goes back to eating.

"i'm sure we will be very happy together." the curly haired blonde said. "m-me too." he finishes eating and takes his plate to the kitchen. he then goes to his room. he changes into more of a simple nice shirt, horse riding pants, and a cloak. 

once the short male is changed, he walks out to the barn to see his knight, kenny, training with a dummy near the barn. "hey there clyde." the blonde said. "can i go and ride my horse?" the other stops training and goes over by him. "going to see your princey again huh?" he nods. "well i'm going with you because i wanna see the knight again." the short one smirks. "kenny and stan, sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g." he teases. 

"you are one to talk there shortie." he gets their horses out. "thank you.' the two then ride off on their horses into the woods. 

now at the other kingdom:

token is out in the woods, waiting for someone with his knight. "if you two make out by a tree i will fucking screech." stan, the knight wheezes. "i could say the same for you mr. buff guy," the prince chuckled. 

the other prince and knight arrive and the shortest of the bunch jumps off his horse. "tokieeeee!" he hugs. "hey there clyde." they stand there hugging. the two knights kiss quickly. "hi ba-" kenny pulls up stans shirt, which causes his abs to show. 

"......w t f -" the blonde covers his nose as he gets a nosebleed, while the crowd is there like o-0. on the side of the stage, wendy is once again talking to bebe. "BEBE I-" "you're welcome." 

on the stage, the one knight pulls his shirt back down. "i was going to kiss you but not anymore." the taller prince clears his throat. "can you two go back to our kingdoms and pack us some clothing?" the two look at them confused. "why?" 

clyde facepalms. "we are running away from here. yes we are bringing you two. teddy bear has a place for us where we can stay." stenny looks at the two before getting on their horses and rushing off.

token giggles. "i want to be your-" he gets cut off by the shorter prince kissing him. token kisses back ((andtheymakeoutbuttheywouldbemakingoutinfrontoftheirpeerssoof)). "lets hope the two hurry back so we can get to the place."

the two knights are currently on their ways back to the princes. "we are back lovebirds." both have packs full of clothing and the things they will need. "ah perfect, now follow us."

in the end of the play, the two princesses find out about the two couples and are disappointed but the couples are happy with each other. 

**the curtains close, it is the end of the play**

the crowd claps as the cast comes out onto the stage. "that was amazing students! thank you all for coming to the play and i hope you have a happy halloween! be safe!" the cast leaves the stage.

**the end**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a long chapter and this took a lot to write, so the next few chapters will come out soon. hope you enjoyed the story!

**Author's Note:**

> i started writing this at about 1:30 am, don't mind me   
> so this took a few hours to write  
> kept doing something else while writing this  
> i have a server for cryle and beek if you are interested too
> 
> part 2 should be out Tuesday


End file.
